Chapter 15
The Strongest Halberd is the 15th chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Rentaro's severe wounds begin to heal rapidly due to the AGV Experimental Drug he received from Sumire. Quickly heading to attack Kagetane, Rentaro overpowers the masked man. Concurrently, Kohina desperately attempts to aid her father, but Enju prevents her from doing so, whilst at the same time protecting Rentaro. Howbeit, Kagetane release a technique that leaves him at death's door. Summary As the grave wounds begin to heal rather swiftly, the bullets within Rentaro's body begin to desert his figure, at the same time leaving Enju traumatized as she stands in front of her savior. Releasing yet another powerful growl, Rentaro leaps towards Kagetane, knocking him down to the ground as he recalls Sumire's words; the AVG Drug carries a 20% chance of turning the user into a Gastrea. As his eyes release a glow, Kagetane questions the sudden power as he is pinned to the ground. Kohina attempts to aid her father, but Enju gets in her way and forbids her to proceed any further. Simultaneously, Kagetane points his gun at Enju, but Rentaro grabs his hand and redirects the bullet, aiming it towards his abdomen. Subsequently, Rentaro discharges a powerful punch on Kagetane's mask, slightly cracking it. However, the masked villain seems unaffected as he solely grabs his gun and shoots Rentaro in his abdomen, stating that after gaining superhuman recovery and fearsome brutality he has abandoned his humanity, whilst at the same time laughing madly. Rentaro stops his barrage of attacks, realizing the meaning behind Kagetane's words. Nevertheless, Kagetane seizes the opportunity to place his hand on Rentaro's waist, complimenting him of being the strongest spear that can break through his shield. Kagetane reveals that he shall face the true extent of his Imaginary Gimmick, electric-like waves being emitted from his palm. Enju turns her head towards their direction, calling Rentaro's name as she tells him to get away. Claiming that this marks his defeat, Kagetane releases his spear, Endless Scream, pushing Rentaro off of him. Enju approaches Rentaro's body, wrenching as she walks towards him. Falling to her knees, she begins to cry as she lands on a puddle of Rentaro's blood. Momentarily, she yells out his name, witnessing the massive hole within his waist and the amount of blood he has lost. From the meeting's location, Kisara is left speechless as she gazes towards the screen. Seitenshi questions if another injection wold suffice, but Sumire claims that nothing can be done at this point; otherwise he will turn into a Gastrea, leading the protector to clench her dress tightly. Kohina appears behind Enju, ready to attack her as Kagetane reveals that it is Enju's turn to die. Rentaro mentally tells her to run away, but she refuses despite Kohina's presence. Just then, Kohina delivers a powerful kick to Enju's head, sending her flying several feet away from Rentaro. Reaching out his hands, Rentaro begs for Enju to be spared. However, Kagetane shoots her multiple times. Just then, Rentaro sees a young boy standing in front of him. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiruko & Kohina Hiruko: Rematch Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used *Immense Recovery *Immense Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility * Weapons used * * Items used * *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) * *Electronic Eye *Television *Computer Navigation